


Megatron is an old man who doesn't have time to kinkshame

by queerquestion



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Breathplay, Daddy Kink, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7640932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerquestion/pseuds/queerquestion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But god does he want to.</p>
<p>Rodimus calls Megatron daddy in bed and gets choked for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Megatron is an old man who doesn't have time to kinkshame

“Hey big boy, why don’t you come over to my hab suite and we can unwind?” Rodimus asked Megatron over a private communication line.

“Yeah, sure. I’ll head over.”

Rodimus huffed, “Is that the sexiest you can say it?”

Megatron, leaving his hab suite on the other side of the ship, rolled his eyes. Why was Rodimus so obsessed with making everything as sexy as possible? They were interfacing pretty regularly and Megatron certainly knew his way around a mech and Rodimus certainly didn’t need to do anything extra to rev him up. Megatron didn’t even bother responding, just knocked on Rodimus’s door a little later.

“Hey, Megs,” Rodimus said from his position sprawled out on the berth, “you should frag me real hard tonight, alright?”

A smirk crossed Megatron’s face, “’Tangerine’ still a good safe word?”

“Yep!” Rodimus said, sitting up with his legs spread, “And you should improvise, show me your rough side. Let loose a little with me, I can take it.”

Megatron slid his panel open, revealing his valve and spike. Rodimus followed and raised one cocky eyebrow at Megatron.

“How do you want m-“

Rodimus’s unnecessary question was cut off as Megatron grabbed him by the throat, squeezing hard enough to impede venting and neutralize his voice modulator, but not enough to dent him. At least not severe enough denting that Rodimus would need a trip to the medibay; maybe some slight denting, but nothing to go crying to First Aid about.

“You talk too much,” Megatron growled close to Rodimus’s shocked face. Rodimus’s face was getting warmer by the second, since he was unable to vent out the air that was building in his systems. Megatron used his grip to push the smaller mech onto his back. He then climbed onto the berth to straddle Rodimus.

Megatron lightly released Rodimus’s throat in order to move him farther up on the berth. Rodimus was still shocked and allowed himself to be moved easily until Megatron started to slowly lower himself onto Rodimus’s spike. Once he started to penetrate the soft folds of Megatron’s valve, he leaned back down and moaned loudly. His moan was cut off as Megatron’s hand resumed its place on Rodimus’s neck.

“Shut. Up.” Megatron whispered when he finally had Rodimus fully inside of him. Rodimus offlined his optics to enjoy the sensation, silently fuming at being told to be quiet, hearing himself moan was one of his favorite things about ‘facing.

Megatron just focused completely on the spike inside him and the feeling of it slowly sliding in and out of his valve. He could feel his own lubricants making the process easier with every thrust and he savored the fact that Rodimus didn’t equate spiking Megatron with dominance over Megatron. Sometimes a mech just wanted to be on top, with a valve full of spike.

He was so focused on his own stimulus feedback that he let go of Rodimus’s neck for a half second.

“Oh, harder daddy…” Rodimus moaned.

Megatron stopped and looked down at Rodimus. The term apparently came from some human cultural thing, but it seemed incredibly inappropriate, even for Megatron. It’s not that Megatron particularly hated it, but he was very tired and just wanted to frag, he didn’t want to have to kink shame right now.

Rodimus looked up at him, smiling deviously because he knew that Megatron hated when he called Megatron “daddy” in bed. Megatron sighed and got off of Rodimus.

“Wait, no, don’t leave!” Rodimus said, frightened that Megatron was going to walk straight out of the room; he had done it before.   Maybe Rodimus should call him granddaddy instead of daddy; he was certainly a cranky old man.

Megatron simply stood up, grabbed Rodimus around the waist, pulled him to the edge of the bed, put his hands around Rodimus’s throat again, and thrust into him. Hard. Rodimus jolted backwards from the force of it, but Megatron’s grip on his throat kept him relatively close to the same place. Megatron set a brutal place, loud clanging noises filling the air as he thrust in and out of Rodimus. The red mech writhed under him, squirmed almost out of reach, and opening his mouth in an attempt at moaning, but with his voice box constricted by Megatron, he couldn’t get a sound out.

Megatron’s face twisted into a snarl and he used the hand on Rodimus’s throat as leverage, helping stabilize him and he fragged his co-captain. Rodimus was almost getting too hot to hold due to the lack of venting, but clearly this was driving him further into pleasure, since he overloaded without Megatron touching his exterior node even once.

Megatron released Rodimus’s throat to let him come down off the shock of his overload. Instead, he put both hands on either side of his waist and held Rodimus steady as he pounded into him. He felt his overload growing and growing, looming until finally it broke and crashed around him. He released his transfluid into Rodimus and slowed his pace, squeezing the last bit of fluid from his spike and working himself through it.

He pulled his spike out of Rodimus and flopped down on top of him.

“Get off of me!” Rodimus squirmed under Megatron, but he was done. He picked his head up slightly to look at the damage he had done to the smaller mech. Ok, so he had dented him more than he had meant to, but it wasn’t anything that wouldn’t fix itself in a few days.

Megatron left his head on Rodimus’s chest, but brought his legs up onto the berth and pushed them up to the pillows. He threw an arm around Rodimus’s midsection and offlined his optics. Rodimus stopped squirming and grumbling after a few seconds and just put his hand on top of Megatron’s, sighing softly and offlining his optics as well.


End file.
